


Having a Ball

by AdrianaintheSnow



Series: Snow Dice Rolls [14]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: (Thanks Remus), Cinderella AU, M/M, sexual innuendo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:35:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27716888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdrianaintheSnow/pseuds/AdrianaintheSnow
Summary: Yet, he was not to be alone for much longer, as just as he turned his head back to the crowd, the doors to the ballroom opened, admitting another guest. Logan found himself unable to look away as the man entered the room with no fanfare. Most of the other guests did not even notice him, but Logan did. He was pushing through the crowds a moment later.Logan dances with a man at a ball.This is part of my Roll the Dice Event which is where I do random ships, universe, and genres for the Sanders Sides fandom. My prompt was Logan/Patton Royalty AU fluff using the word "occasion".
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Snow Dice Rolls [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610857
Comments: 18
Kudos: 88





	Having a Ball

**Author's Note:**

> See [here](https://snowdice.tumblr.com/post/614945067082399744/roll-the-dice-play-sheet) for the rules of the event I'm doing.

Balls had always been the bane of Logan’s existence. His father had once told him that he’d grow to enjoy them, but even at the age of 50, he still thought the things were nonsense. At least, for the most part. He could barely tolerate the drivel that passed for conversation with most of the guests, and just attempting to cross the room was often hindered by bodies dancing and moving about. Unlike his younger brothers, Roman and Remus, he did not have the ability to flow with the crowds. The fact that he’d never even thought to attempt to learn was inconsequential. Just like this event itself. He didn’t even know the occasion for this one.

Roman was already off and about enjoying the attention he garnered from the crowds. Truly, he was the main reason Logan still permitted these balls. He would approve them every time with the condition that Roman would be the one to plan everything, and Logan would only consent to show up on the actual day. Roman was more than pleased by this arrangement and Logan couldn’t say he resented the younger man’s enjoyment of the task.

Remus also enjoyed the balls, but for a different reason. He was currently off doing… lord knew what, but it was probably something Logan should care to prevent. He did not care to prevent it, however, as he knew the moment Remus was done sowing mischief, he’d sweep away the only other sane person currently at this event, leaving Logan alone.

“What even is the theme of this one supposed to be?” Virgil asked from beside him. Logan’s brother-in-law was the only person in the room not wearing a mask, though he had one in his hand.

Logan squinted out at the crowds. “Green?”

Virgil snorted. “I doubt Princey would be so uncreative. It’s probably something like Woodland Fairy Summer Solstice in a Meadow After a Rainstorm.”

“No, no,” Logan said, suppressing a smile. “I do believe that was three times ago.”

“Ugh. No offence to you, but I’m divorcing your brother, so I don’t have to deal with your bloodline’s antics anymore.”

There was a faux wounded gasp from behind Virgil. “What is this I hear?” Remus asked, wrapping his arms around Virgil’s waist from behind. Despite Remus’s feigned discontent, he pressed his lips to his husband’s neck. “Am I being betrayed by my love?” he breathed into his ear.

“No, stop,” Virgil hissed, trying to squirm away. “We are in public and in front of your brother!”

“Oh,” Remus said. “If only there was a way to keep you anonymous so you wouldn’t have to be embarrassed.” He plucked the mask out of Virgil’s hand and basically slapped his face with it.

“Everyone knows who I am anyway,” Virgil groused, but he did reach up to secure it to his face. “I’m the only one Roman can never force to wear his outfit designs. I stick out.”

“And whose fault is that?” Logan asked amused.

“Roman’s for having such shitty taste.”

“Well, no argument’s here,” Remus replied with a chuckle. Then he hummed, releasing Virgil briefly, only to grab both of his hands. “I guess the only avenue open to us it to go make out in a dark corner.”

Virgil sputtered, face turning crimson behind his mask as he glanced nervously at Logan. Logan just raised an eyebrow. It was ridiculous that he still grew embarrassed about Remus saying such things even after over two decades of marriage. Logan himself had long ago grown numb to it. Remus shot Logan a wink and Logan return it with a droll look. The next moment, Virgil was being pulled away, leaving Logan well and truly alone. Logan mourned his loss.

Yet, he was not to be alone for much longer, as just as he turned his head back to the crowd, the doors to the ballroom opened, admitting another guest. Logan found himself unable to look away as the man entered the room with no fanfare. Most of the other guests did not even notice him, but Logan did. He was pushing through the crowds a moment later.

He bumped shoulders with a few of his guests but could not muster any regret. He mumbled a few courtesy apologies without even glancing at the recipient. No one dared protest as, even with the mask, they could almost certainly identify him as the king.

The man had just made it to the bottom of the staircase by the time Logan shoved past the last of the crowd. He looked up at Logan as he approached and though Logan could only see his eyes through the mask he wore, he could still without a doubt say he was stunning.

He’d obeyed Roman’s theme for the most part but tweaked the color scheme just enough to stand out from the crowd. The outfit was somewhere between a suit and a dress, the top being a suit jacket over a waistcoat, but the bottom flaring out into a long skirt. Logan could not tell if it was one or two pieces. It was green as instructed by the invitations Roman had sent out, but with a touch of blue here and there and the accents edged further toward gold than the suggested brown. Logan could not see his mouth as it was covered by the bluish-green mask, but he could tell by his eyes that he smiled when Logan stopped in front of him. He was beautiful.

“Hi,” Logan said.

“Hi,” he replied.

Without missing a beat, Logan offered his arm. “Would you like to dance with me?”

Amusement pooled in his eyes. “That’s rather forward of you, Mr. Stranger,” he said, yet he still took the offered arm, “but, yes.”

With his permission, Logan pulled him towards the dance floor just as another song began. Something about the man made the movements of the dance easier for Logan. He was always pinpoint accurate with his steps, but he’d been criticized as too stiff his entire life. Yet, Logan could feel himself loosen up with the man in his arms. His mind drifted from the order of the steps to focus almost completely on him, on the way his eyes sparkled with glee and the way his hand gripped at Logan’s shoulder. They were inappropriately close, but Logan didn’t care at all. In fact, he leaned his head in closer to listen to him speak and speak they did. They spoke about everything and nothing until Logan couldn’t even recall how many songs they’d danced too. Eventually, the conversation stalled to a comfortable silence.

“Are you enjoying the ball?” the man asked after a few minutes of them just dancing.

“I wasn’t,” Logan said simply.

The hand on Logan’s shoulder squeezed a bit at that. “But you are now?” he asked.

“Well, most of my discontent was due to the fact that I’d been lacking good company.”

Logan could imagine the smile under the mask with perfect clarity. “Well…” he said. “If the event itself isn’t fun for you, perhaps we could go somewhere else.”

Logan could love no idea more. He leaned in so his lips were near the man’s ear. “We will have to sneak away so my brother does not see.”

“Hmm,” the man contemplated, looking around. “We can pretend we are going to the balcony for some air and sneak off to the garden,” he suggested.

Logan glanced around the ballroom, locating Roman who was currently chatting with a small group of guests on the opposite side from the balcony. “That seems to be an adequate plan,” he agreed. His partner shifted the dance slightly putting them on a trajectory that led them towards the balcony. Logan kept his eyes on Roman every time they turned to make sure he wasn’t watching them. Eventually they made it to the balcony doors and stepped off the dancefloor together. They walked casually towards the balcony and then with one last glance back at Roman, they dashed out of sight towards the door that would lead down to the garden.

It was guarded as guests were not allowed in the garden, but the guards stepped aside for Logan easily, and the two of them slipped out into the night air. The man giggled when the door closed behind them, assuring their freedom, and Logan could not help but laugh as well.

Then, they were off to walk into the garden. Of course, they had been dancing for so long that they were starting to get tired, so after only a few minutes, they found a bench hidden from any castle windows by a long row of bushes.

They settled onto it and sat there for a few minutes, just soaking in each other’s company. They did not need to speak but for a few words. Every so often the man would giggle breathlessly, probably still in reaction to their daring escape.

Finally, Logan turned to him with a tender smile on his face. “May I take off your mask?”

“You may,” he agreed easily. Logan reached up as soon as the words left his mouth to carefully remove the mask and reveal a very familiar face.

“Hello,” Logan said.

“Hi,” Patton replied, his face flushed, but happy. Logan leaned forward to touch their foreheads together, and he giggled. “You always find me, huh?”

“Always,” Logan promised. “Even when I have no idea who you are or what your face looks like. Even if all I have to go on is a stupid magic shoe made out of glass.”

“Aw honey, I love you too!” He leaned forward to kiss Logan, but before their lips could meet, a voice spoke up.

“Nope!” Virgil’s voice said. “Nope, they’re kissing. I can’t keep quiet anymore.”

Logan frowned and looked back to see Virgil’s head had popped out of the bush behind them. As unhappy as he had been when the man had left him earlier, he was even more unhappy to see him now. Logan glared down at him.

“Hello, Virgil,” Patton giggled.

“Do the two of you have to do this every goddammed time?” Virgil groused. “We get it. You broke a curse with a magic shoe and stubbornness.”

“And love,” Patton reminded.

“Ugh.”

“Aw, let them have their kinky roll play,” Remus’s voice said from within the bushes.

Virgil grimaced. “Ew.”

“Says the man currently hiding in the bushes,” Logan shot back.

“I’ll have you know this was a completely nonsexual romp through the bushes,” Virgil claimed, but then his eyes widened as he jumped and yelped. “Remus!”

“Tell them to go away. We were here first,” Remus whined.

“I was born first,” Logan groused.

“Well, I already have my pants off.”

Virgil looked down quickly, face going red at what he saw. “When did you take your pants off?!”

“You’re lucky you still have your pants on,” Remus said.

“We are not screwing in a bush, Remus,” Virgil said. Then, “ _Hey!”_

Remus laughed lowly and Logan looked back at Patton. “Perhaps we should just leave them to it.”

“That’s probably for the best, knowing them” he agreed, standing up. “We’ll be in the gazebo, boys,” Patton told them. He grabbed Logan’s hand and pulled, and well, Logan would never not follow him.


End file.
